<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ties That Bind by SugarGlaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021199">The Ties That Bind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarGlaze/pseuds/SugarGlaze'>SugarGlaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Stranding (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/M, Hostage Situations, M/M, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarGlaze/pseuds/SugarGlaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one can dictate fate. He thought the world was his to destroy, and she wanted to save it. Who knew she'd soon change her mind?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higgs Monaghan/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Something Wicked This Way Comes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Greet the day, sunshine.”</p><p><br/>
A gentle knock roused her from a light sleep. Mercy eased her blurry eyes open and groaned in annoyance. She never liked to be forced into waking up; her body naturally had to do it, or else she’d be tired and unproductive all day. Such was the life of a medic. She just hoped the person at the door understood this.</p><p><br/>
Evidently not, because they knocked again.</p><p><br/>
“There is breakfast waiting for you in the mess hall,” the person – clearly female; clearly Aster – explained. “You need not be late, or else Walt might eat your share.”</p><p><br/>
Mercy buried her face into the wedge pillow beneath her head and shooed her away; she wasn’t about to give up a chance to rest – she’d jump at the call of an actual emergency – and frankly Walt, the foodie of their motley crew, had probably already eaten her share. It happened on several occasions in the past, so Mercy never much cared about rushing to make breakfast in time, even though Ed was the cook, and damn was his food good.</p><p><br/>
“Our boss sent me to wake you; it’s mandatory you attend,” Aster furthered. “Or else I would have let you sleep in. It’s important, sunshine; might even be the news we’ve been waiting to hear. Take some time to wake up – have a shower – then join us.”</p><p><br/>
She departed shortly after, leaving Mercy to ponder over the one-sided chitchat she and Aster just had.</p><p><br/>
What sort of news did he have for them? Was it their time to head out again? Risk the dangerous and unexplored terrain of new America? </p><p><br/>
Mercy huffed; she was in the palm of his hand. Not to mention the Director sent Aster, the kindest woman on the team – the only other being herself – to wake her. It was a dick move on his part, but to be fair, Mercy wasn’t the easiest to convince. It took Aster to quickly make up her mind, this time at least.</p><p><br/>
She stretched her arms above her head and grunted as her muscles tensed up and her bones popped in protest. Yanking the fleece blanket off her bare legs, she dragged her thin body off the padded wall cot she too often mistreated. The sudden change in temperature brought unwanted chills to her heated skin; nothing a warm shower couldn’t cure.</p><p><br/>
But first, she needed some music to bring in the bright morning.</p><p><br/>
Pop Virus was her number one choice. Mercy couldn’t remember where she found the track – a former employee must have recommended it to her – nor could she understand the foreign lyrics, but the soft and peaceful ambiance it created made her heart race and her skin tingle – frisson, she believed was the scientific term for the sensation. Before long she was swaying her hips and humming out of tune with the words as she hastily checked her messages on the holographic display projected upon the wall.</p><p><br/>
Sunergos; working together, one title read. It was from Deadman, sent during the night from Capital Knot. The title was something of importance to her; the name of the company she was currently partnered with. Mercy assumed as her mentor, the affable doctor was curious about her state of health; that or he just figured out the origin of the company name – the Greek word for synergy – and sent her a message to verify his claim.</p><p><br/>
Either way, she’d read it after breakfast. Maybe even interest him in a quick game of Holochess.</p><p><br/>
Mercy stepped into the shower and moaned in relief as hot water poured down her skin. Lifting her arm, she stared solemnly at the cuff link secured to her wrist; funny how it reminded her of handcuffs – stainless steel coded in black oxide with a holographic display screen; technology of the future. This baby was her salvation. Bridges – her employer – done her right by gifting her with one. </p><p><br/>
The loud whir of the dryer brought her back to her senses as it nearly shoved her out and onto the floor. Mercy ran a towel through her short black hair and went over to the fogless mirror above her sink to finish up.</p><p><br/>
Next was to get dressed. </p><p><br/>
The glass shelf in her private room stored a set of uniforms she wore on the norm; one for safe outside use, tailored with a mechanized hood to protect her from timefall, and the other to represent Sunergos.</p><p><br/>
Mercy pulled on the second uniform, a parka jacket that adapted to extreme temperatures, over her deep navy coveralls, then headed out. She was met in the hall by Rook; a thin middle-aged man with textured blonde hair and a short well-trimmed beard; a regular heartthrob in her eyes. Mercy tossed him a momentary wave as he came out of his own private room.</p><p><br/>
“Mornin’ doc! Might I walk with you to breakfast?”</p><p><br/>
She agreed and let him come to her side before moving on “How are you settling in? It’s been a while since we’ve talked.”</p><p><br/>
Rook tugged at the sleeve of his parka jacket. “Fine, I think. Names are still a little hard to remember, and my research has come to a complete halt, but that’s understandable; we’re not making any progress sitting here idle. But hey … things could be much worse.”</p><p><br/>
<em>We could be dead.</em>
</p><p><br/>
“Best not let Cap hear you complain,” Mercy snorted. “He agreed on this course of action for the safety of the team.”</p><p><br/>
He rolled up his blue eyes. “The man is a prude. I know he’s only looking out for himself and the one paying him.”</p><p><br/>
Rook was right to be upset; wrong to blame Cap though. Sunergos brought him on as their biochemist – redundant in their profession, but everyone had an important role in the world these days – but the week he joined on Fragile Express and terrorists blew up Middle Knot City and killed hundreds. He never made it outside the base before Cap proposed they wait it out for a while. Mercy didn’t blame Rook for voicing his concerns; the world was dangerous, but she too missed the freedom it provided.</p><p><br/>
“Be a little patient.” Mercy stopped outside the frosted glass door that lead to the mess hall and faced him; gentle smile on her face. “Things are not good out there right now. The Director is on top of it; he’ll let us know when it’s time to go out, so give him some trust.”</p><p><br/>
She opted not to mention it, but she doubted even the Director could find them work now. Sunergos broke their deal with Fragile – to expand her company – and put all of their hard work into creating settlements for the unfortunate people who survived and lost their homes to the voidout; those who were not in the city at the time and those who sought relief for the families they lost. </p><p><br/>
It was a futile attempt in the end however. Preppers turned on them; sent them away at the door. No one wanted to let in people who ignorantly worked for terrorists. Sunergos was a thing of the past.</p><p><br/>
“Trust him? I trust you, but it’s hard to put faith in a guy whose name we don’t even know.”</p><p><br/>
Mercy snorted despite her grief; she didn’t mean to, but every time someone brought up the topic of his real name, she was reminded of the conversation she had with Aster during her first week at Sunergos.</p><p><br/>
“His real name … maybe it’s something real embarrassing or feminine; Aster thinks it might be Sterling or Jules,” she whispered.</p><p><br/>
Rook shook his head in disbelief. “And you? What do you think?”</p><p><br/>
“Francis … he looks like a Francis to me.” Mercy took a deep breath to stifle her need to laugh again. A serious look hardened her eyes. “So, there’s no reason not to give him our trust. He’s already done so much for us by allowing us a chance to help others.”</p><p><br/>
<em>Keep telling yourself that.</em>
</p><p><br/>
He hesitantly agreed. “If you say so.”</p><p><br/>
<em>Not even he believes your lies.</em>
</p><p><br/>
“May I ask you something, doc?”</p><p><br/>
She nodded. “Ask me anything.”</p><p><br/>
“There’s a researcher at Bridges I’ve recently heard about. He wrote several interviews on the Death Stranding and I’d like to read them – you have no idea how important this request is to me. His name is Heartman; his research should be in the network, but I can’t access them without a cuff link.”</p><p><br/>
He even went as far as touching her arm. A shiver ran down her spine; the urge to wrap her arms around him made her skin tingle. She desperately needed an oxytocin right now; maybe it would even out her oxy levels a bit. Thank god he noticed and removed his hand.</p><p><br/>
Mercy took a deep uneasy breath – back to the matter at hand. She had never met Heartman before, but she knew of him. His research was extremely valuable to Bridges. She wasn’t sure why Rook would see it as such; he developed products such as oxytocin and other smart drugs, but she also wasn’t one to question someone’s desire for something they wanted so much. </p><p><br/>
Also, it seemed like a harmless request.</p><p><br/>
“Let me send him an email first; he might not want anyone who isn’t employed with Bridges to read them,” she explained. </p><p><br/>
It was the right thing to do. Rook wasn’t too pleased, but he agreed nonetheless. As reassurance, Mercy promised to send the email after breakfast – another to do on her list.</p><p><br/>
“Shall we then? I believe Francis has waited long enough for us,” he teased, ushering to the door.</p><p><br/>
Mercy playfully ordered him to behave. She was careful not to touch him as they walked into the mess hall together; late as expected.</p><p><br/>
The Director and Cap were in conversation; too deep to notice Sunergos’ own field medic and biochemist walk in together. Aster gave them a gentle smile – her blonde pixie cut hair was styled with an alloy band coated in chiral gold; a present she was rather fond of – and Walt, too immersed in a control system tablet – idly named Top Dog – never looked up. Ed staggered from the kitchen, bringing with him a platter of scrambled eggs and potatoes as they sat at the circular table.</p><p><br/>
“About damn time,” he grunted, doing the same. His taper faded hair was unkempt and damp with sweat.</p><p><br/>
Aster sent Mercy a look of concern; she too noticed his obvious discomfort.</p><p><br/>
“Need a pain reliever? I can run back to my room and get you one, sunshine.”</p><p><br/>
Ed took a deep uneasy breath. “Don’t trouble yourself with me, darlin’. My arthritis is only acting up because of the rain.”</p><p><br/>
“No reason to let yourself suffer,” Aster retorted softly. </p><p><br/>
Walt at last put down the tablet and soothingly patted his shoulder. “I keep telling him to chill out, but he’s as stubborn as damn mule; won’t even wear his exoskeleton. It’s supposed to lessen the pressure on his joints.”</p><p><br/>
“I know what it’s supposed to do,” Ed argued. “I customized the damn thing; built the frame out of carbon fiber an––</p><p><br/>
“And I ran diagnostics on it,” Walt interrupted with a laugh. “I know, babe. We’re only sayin’ that you need to wear it before the swelling gets worse and you’re forced to spend time in the infirmary.”</p><p><br/>
Mercy, who was quietly eating, snorted. “Ya don’t want that. It’s extremely boring in there; trust me.”</p><p><br/>
“All right, for fucks sake. I’ll go put the damn thing on after the meeting – ya bunch of naggin’ fucks,” Ed rambled on.</p><p><br/>
It was easy to get him started; all in good fun, of course. </p><p><br/>
A sharp thwack rattled the table and drew their immediate attention down to Cap. He placed his finger to his mouth and hushed the rowdy group.</p><p> <br/>
“It’s all right, Aeron. I should begin,” the Director mentioned. His unyielding blue eyes moved carefully around the table, from one patron to the next – dread curled her stomach as he met Mercy’s curious gaze, then passed on. “Let me start by saying thank you. I realize it’s breakfast time, and everyone here is still in the process of waking up, but now is the opportune time to have this meeting.”</p><p><br/>
He paused to wet his lips. “Now … allow me to apologize. Sunergos is on its last leg. As you all know I pushed to collaborate with Fragile Express a few months ago, but in that time Middle Knot was nuked. I realized too late that our partners were in league with terrorists. We lost the foothold we strived hard for; the good we provided went to waste, and since then work has been put on the back burner. Nothing has changed out there; terrorists are still on the loose; the world is nowhere close to explaining the Death Stranding, but an offer arrived to me earlier this week via porter from the eastern region, and for the sake of Sunergos I am going to accept it.”</p><p><br/>
“Offer? What the hell are you talkin’ about?”</p><p><br/>
Aster raised her hand to stop Ed from carrying on. “Let’s be rational about this, sunshine. We haven’t been told the details yet.”</p><p><br/>
Ed seemed reluctant to listen, but he remarkably did, accepting Walt’s hand as it was offered to him.</p><p><br/>
“Thank you, Aster. Please let me explain before I ask questions,” the Director stated in a serious voice. He rested his arms on the table and leaned forward. “The offer was made by Bridget Strand of Bridges, the current President of the United States. As you may know, Bridges is a company stationed in the east. Its goal is to reconnect America via the Chiral Network, a communication network of sorts. They want Sunergos to assist them with this goal and rebuild the individual cities of America into a United Nation. It’s a beneficial deal for us.”</p><p><br/>
<em>The letter Deadman sent me. Did he know already?</em> Mercy leaned back in her chair with a pout. She should have read the letter when she got up.</p><p><br/>
Walt puckered a brow. “Beneficial how? They already failed to connect the cities once. Do they plan to exploit us? Make us do their work for them?”</p><p><br/>
“I have no idea, I’m afraid. The only information they gave me was just what I said,” the Director explained. “Each of us will be allowed to continue our research, and as partners of Bridges, they agreed to share with us their own understanding of the Death Stranding.”</p><p><br/>
Rook hummed – he had been so quiet until now, Mercy wondered if the news was weighing on his mind like it was with the others.</p><p><br/>
“Why not ask Mercy? She is employed with them. Can Bridges be trusted?”</p><p><br/>
Mercy blinked back warm tears; her face heated up. “I honestly don’t know. It’s not up to me to decide our fate, but as a member of Bridges I can guarantee that their research is vast; their resources are vast. It would indeed be a beneficial deal.”</p><p><br/>
“And if I tell them to shove it?”</p><p><br/>
“Then you can look for work elsewhere,” Cap grunted. </p><p><br/>
Ed shot him the bird.</p><p><br/>
“It’s either we agree, or Sunergos is done for,” the Director clarified.</p><p><br/>
The room went silent as a ghost. Was this really the only choice? Mercy wasn’t too concerned. She liked Bridges enough to vouch for them, but honestly, she could tell it wasn’t enough to sway her coworkers – Ed mostly. She was certain Rook was onboard, as was she; Aster and Walt were still in the air.</p><p><br/>
It came as a big surprise to her in the next moment – and the others, she imagined – when the emergency lights unexpectedly went off and swathed the room in a blanket of deep red. The PA system warned them of an intruder, on loop every few seconds.</p><p><br/>
“The fuck? Is the base under attack?”</p><p><br/>
Walt grabbed Top Dog and began looking for the source of the emergency. He managed to shut the PA sensor down, but something was still amiss; something or someone was messing with the terminal.</p><p><br/>
“There’s someone at the door,” he mentioned in uncertainty. A second later a hologram of said person appeared over the screen of his control system tablet.</p><p><br/>
Much like the others, Mercy leaned over the table and stared curiously at the person. She forgot they too could see her.</p><p><br/>
“Can ya hear me? Sunergos right?”</p><p><br/>
Even with the golden skeleton mask over their face, Mercy could hear their voice with ease – deep and lively; clearly a male. His black nylon hood covered his eyes, but she could tell he was staring right back at them.</p><p><br/>
“Hi there.” He waved.</p><p><br/>
Ed snorted. “Who the fuck are you, buddy?”</p><p><br/>
“Name’s Higgs. Ya know, Homo Demens.”</p><p><br/>
The terrorist group? Aster covered her mouth in shock; Cap was quick to draw his weapon, a non-lethal Bola Gun; one kill and unfortunately a voidout would end them.</p><p><br/>
“What can we do for you, Higgs?” </p><p><br/>
The Director leaned in to keep his wondering attention.</p><p><br/>
“There he is; the big man. Not the person I thought you’d be,” Higgs teased. “But no problem. Last I heard, we’re partners.”</p><p><br/>
Mercy shot a brief look at the seemingly fearless man in front of her. He was taking this rather well; her heart was a hammering mess. And what did he mean by partners?</p><p><br/>
“I’m afraid you have the wrong people. We aren’t terrorists, nor have we ever done work with your kind before,” the Director clarified.</p><p><br/>
Higgs laughed. “Terrorists … idealists … Ludens … depends on whose perspective you’re viewin’ the situation from. But we can talk all about that later. Right now, I’ll be civil. May we come in? I think you’d rather us not do this the hard way.”</p><p><br/>
“There’s no way they’re getting through that door without my permission,” Walt declared with pride – no one had their doubts.</p><p><br/>
“No deal. Sorry,” the Director said. “Leave us be; we’re not the ones you want.”</p><p><br/>
Higgs lifted his head – she wasn’t for sure, but beneath the hood, his eyes were black as coal – and pointed at his temple. “Not the right mindset, chief. Sit tight.”</p><p><br/>
The entire base went dark.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blowing Smoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His revelation made her blood freeze. Walt made jokes often in tense situations, but the tone he used – bereaved and broken – brought Mercy to believe that he was speaking the truth.</p>
<p><br/>He wasn’t though, right? How could he be serious? She had to have misheard him. The alert on her cuff was so loud; it warned her of an increase in her heart rate. A bright yellow light flashed in the dark like a beacon.</p>
<p><br/>She surely misheard him.</p>
<p><br/>A large and gentle hand took her own. Mercy shied away, but the warmth found her again.</p>
<p><br/>“Are you unwell? I can help if you tell me what to do.”</p>
<p><br/>She redundantly shook her head. Rook was the one who grabbed her. “No … I’m fine. Did he just ––</p>
<p><br/>“Yeah. I think.”</p>
<p><br/>She listened to the others. A chorus of blame and skepticism ensued; words she never thought she would hear. </p>
<p><br/>“That’s not funny, ass. Why say a thing like that? We have more pressing matters to worry about, like getting these lights on.”</p>
<p><br/>There was a soft noise like a tap and the power came back on. Mercy took her hand back from Rook and muted the alert on her cuff, but the screen was still lit in yellow. Her heart rate had slowed down a bit. She ignored it and focused on the situation at hand. Had he just teased about being in league with the Homo Demens?</p>
<p><br/>“It’s not a joke,” Walt stated. “I cut the power and I let them in. Higgs isn’t bound to the same restrictions as us; he can move freely through his Beach and reappear here in the material world. There was no keeping him out.”</p>
<p><br/>Rook snorted in shock. “He possesses DOOMS. That’s … rare. I’ve heard about people like him – sufferers they’re called – but I never thought I’d actually see one.”</p>
<p><br/>DOOMS? The Beach? Those were terms researchers used in relation to the Death Stranding. Mercy wasn’t sure the exact lore, but she heard as a child that the Beach was a location between the living world and what came next. Her father told her that each person had an instance of the Beach that was personal to them and that in some cases a person may become stranded when their soul cannot pass on. There was more to the lore, but at the time death was an aspect she was too little to understand.</p>
<p><br/>The term DOOMS didn’t get mentioned to her until much later during her time at Bridges. Honestly, she still wasn’t sure what it meant, only that it was a condition not many people had.</p>
<p><br/>“Who the hell cares,” Ed shouted; his voice on the verge of breaking. He shoved his finger at Walt. “I asked you a question. You’d better answer it.”</p>
<p><br/>Aster shook her head. “Sunshine please. We’re all scared and we’re all upset. I want to know what’s going on too, but shouting amongst ourselves isn’t the answer.”</p>
<p><br/>“He lied to me; to us.”</p>
<p><br/>She agreed. “He did, but now isn’t the right time for that.”</p>
<p><br/>“She’s right,” Cap corresponded. “We got Higgs and his men to worry about. The personal shit can wait until later.”</p>
<p><br/>Ed shot him a glare. “Yeah … and how the fuck are we gonna deal with ‘em? We have no actual weapons besides that toy yer packing.”</p>
<p><br/>He had a fair point. The Bola Gun issued to Cap was a level 1 model with an ammo capacity of fourteen. It was engineered to fire strands using high pressure gas; a non-lethal method of restraining targets. Not entirely useless – the hand gun neutralized its share of MULES in the past – but against terrorists, with lethal weapons, it might as well have been a toy.</p>
<p><br/>Mercy was curious what course of action Cap would suggest. Fight or flight?</p>
<p><br/>“We are going to do nothing but meet his demands.” The Director ordered Cap to relinquish the gun to him, and sat it on the table. “I don’t want a single one of us to die, so no one engage them.”</p>
<p><br/>Walt agreed. “That’s a good idea.”</p>
<p><br/>“Shut the hell up. Who are you to––</p>
<p><br/>Mercy hushed Ed with a finger to her lips. It was too late to debate a new plan; they were nearby. She heard their boots outside the hall before she saw them. The door hissed open and the man wearing the death mask sauntered in. Four others were in tow. They swarmed like insects around the table and aimed their assault rifles at the group.</p>
<p><br/>The room was dead silent. No one dared to utter a word until Higgs spoke.</p>
<p><br/>“Ya got a good thing here; a base of sorts – hard to find might I add – and a balanced team of kind hearts. I mean, come on. Ya got handed over to us in exchange for the safety of your team. That’s real sweet.”</p>
<p><br/>Mercy dared a look at Walt. He was staring at the floor almost like he was too scared to meet their eyes. Safety? What kind of safety did the idiot think terrorists could provide them?</p>
<p><br/>“Are we to assume that you’ve come to an agreement then?”</p>
<p><br/>Higgs stood there. It was hard to tell what his reaction was, but after a long minute he laughed. “Depends on the cooperation of your team, Wally.”</p>
<p><br/>“Our cooperation is yours,” the Director confirmed assuredly. </p>
<p><br/>A member of the terrorist group took him by the arm and slammed him against the table. He let out a pained grunt, but didn’t struggle back. Mercy bit her tongue; she could tell Cap was noticeably just as worried, only more direct.</p>
<p><br/>Had the man in the golden mask noticed?</p>
<p><br/>“Easy boys; we’re playing nice.” Higgs disappeared with an instantaneous crack, a feat no average person could ever hope to accomplish – was this his DOOMS? – and reappeared by the table. He grabbed the Bola Gun and aimed it at Cap.<br/>The strand fired out, driven by the force of the gas and draped around his neck and head. Cap tumbled back and busted his ass on the floor, knocked unconscious by the impact. Higgs tossed the hand gun on top of his body with a snort.</p>
<p><br/>“Let’s move this outside before it gets messy,” he suggested. “And someone keep an eye on the big man; he’s the MVP after all.”</p>
<p><br/>A grunt of contempt came from one of the men, but as the others were quickly herded out, he stayed behind to watch over Cap and the Director.</p>
<p><br/>Mercy followed Ed – as she was in the rear – down the hall and onto the electro hydraulic platform that would take them above ground. It was tight, but they each managed to fit. Higgs lead them out onto the arid ground and ordered them to form a line; they listened without complaint, the exception was Walt; he stood in the niche of the terminal and watched as Higgs sauntered in front of them.</p>
<p><br/>“Here is how we’re gonna play this little game; I point and you tell me who you are and what you do here. It’s like an interview,” Higgs explained. “Tell me a lie or refuse to answer … and I let the boys put a bullet in your head; easy peasy.”</p>
<p><br/>He then chose from the group randomly.</p>
<p><br/>“My name is Aster,” said the affable woman, as she was picked to go first. She seemed composed as she spoke, but her arms were wound tightly around her body in fear. “I’m a scientist, an Agronomist.”</p>
<p><br/>In layman’s terms; she explored Timefall, an ethereal form of precipitation and its process of temporal acceleration on crop production in various climates. Her research was never ending; beneficial to a group like Sunergos, but perhaps not so much to a group of terrorists.</p>
<p><br/>Mercy was not for sure, because Higgs selected the next victim without so much as a word. She was a little nervous but Ed complied – in a way.</p>
<p><br/>He shot Higgs the bird – the masked terrorist laughed in reply. “Name is Edgar Mars. I’m a damn good engineer, and I would appreciate it if you’d kindly go fuck off.”</p>
<p>   <br/> “You are gonna be a fun one to break.”</p>
<p><br/>Following him was Mercy. She bowed her head to avoid Higgs noticing the tears in her eyes.</p>
<p><br/>“Mercy,” she answered softly.</p>
<p><br/>Higgs vanished and reappeared in front of her. Mercy gasped in shock and tried to move away from him, but he reached out and grabbed her by the face. She had to lean back her head to meet his stare.</p>
<p><br/>“Why plead for that? There won’t be any mercy from death. We’re all gonna bite the big one someday soon … the only kindness I can provide you is a painless death.” He slid a gold-plated knife from the sheath on his belt and brought the pinnacle of the blade to her throat.</p>
<p><br/>Mercy kept back the tears, but her heart rate continued to increase until the monitor on her cuff link went off. Higgs laughed at this.</p>
<p><br/>“Change of heart? Then let’s start over. What’s your name? And how can you be of use to us?”</p>
<p><br/>She was too scared to speak; too scared that he’d murder her once she responded.</p>
<p><br/>“That’s her name, asshole. It’s Mercy Lane,” Rook answered for her. He earned a swift thwack to the head from a member of the Demens that brought him to his knees, holding his head in obvious pain.</p>
<p><br/>Higgs took the knife from her throat and brought his gloved hands up in defense. “Holy fuck! We got ourselves a regular libertine over here. My apologies … about done in your girl.”</p>
<p><br/>He backed away. “Mercy Lane … parents can be so cruel. Tell me ‘bout yourself, darlin’. What is your profession?”</p>
<p><br/>“I––</p>
<p><br/>Mercy checked out Rook from afar to make sure he was okay – the terrorist had him back on his feet – but Higgs grabbed her again and brought her attention back to him.</p>
<p><br/>“Eyes on me. Answer the question.”</p>
<p><br/>She nodded to the best of her ability. “I’m a medic.”</p>
<p><br/>“You don’t say.”   </p>
<p><br/>He vanished quickly from her sight and seconds later reappeared in front of Rook, burying the knife up to the hilt inside his stomach. Rook let out a grunt of pain, tottered forward and dropped to the earth. Aster cried out in shock and covered her mouth; unlike her Mercy hurried to his side.</p>
<p><br/>“Fuck … it hurts … it h-hurts.” Rook curled up, grasping his wound.</p>
<p><br/>Mercy shook her head. “No, no. Don’t move. Keep your hand over it; apply pressure. We got to stop the blood flow.”</p>
<p><br/>He was lucky. The knife went in below his navel; lateral to midline, and was pulled from his abdominal seconds before he went down. It wasn’t enough to kill him, but the bleeding needed to be stopped no matter the triviality of the wound. Mercy was lucky that Higgs was permitting her to move around freely.</p>
<p><br/>“He needs stitches; I need to move him inside.” </p>
<p><br/>She dared a glance at the sadistic man. He was facing her way – blood stained knife still in hand – but she wasn’t sure if he was paying her any attention. The nylon hood over his head shadowed his mask in a way that made the eye windows appear dark and imposing. Mercy speculated that he had no interest in her claim. Why would he? His very actions and manner of speaking indicated that he was out for blood. Why ever would he or the Homo Demens partner with them? Benefit. Mercy kept this in mind as she constructed her negotiation pitch.</p>
<p><br/>“His name is Elias – Rook is a pet name we call him – and he’s a biochemist. He can fabricate oxytocin and many other smart drugs,” she explained. “He’s useful, but not if he bleeds out. We’re miles from the city; a voidout here is as illogical as taking a shit after you’ve showered. Let me nurse his wound.”</p>
<p><br/>Higgs whistled in amazement. He brought up a finger and wagged it. “Ya got balls of steel, darlin’. That or your just blowing smoke up my ass.”</p>
<p><br/>“Procured him some time, and yourself an opportunity,” he added right after.</p>
<p><br/>The same terrorist who buttstroke Rook in the back of the head gestured with his rifle towards Aster and the others.</p>
<p><br/>“We need them?”</p>
<p><br/>Higgs shook his head. “Some of ‘em. Doesn’t hurt to have disposables on board. Do what ya need to, but keep them alive; keep them separated.”</p>
<p><br/>“And you? While we play house, what will you be doing?”</p>
<p><br/>Higgs turned and tossed him a wave over his shoulder, vanishing from sight. Mercy let out the anxious breath she was holding. She was indeed blowing smoke up his ass, but she was thankful that it worked, this time anyway.</p>
<p><br/>Walt came forth and kneeled beside her. “Let me help you move Rook to the infirmary. These fucks won’t lift a finger to save him, despite what Higgs said.”</p>
<p><br/>“I … don’t understand, nor do I want to. What you’ve done is terrible,” Mercy stated with unease. She didn’t want to begin to make sense of the shitshow that he pulled them into; the distress he was inflicting upon his husband. </p>
<p><br/>Ed hadn’t even spared him a single look as the Demens rounded up their motley crew and ushered them into the base like cattle. Mercy helped Walt move their wounded biochemist into the infirmary – the others were bound to their rooms; Cap and the Director were unaccounted for, and Walt was free to move around as far as she was aware. Before he left her to tend to Rook, Walt leaned against the door and gave her a genuine dismal look.</p>
<p><br/>“Keep an eye on Ed for me. I love him and he deserves much better.”</p>
<p><br/>With not a word more, he soon departed. </p>
<p><br/>Mercy held back her tears; she had to be strong. Too much to do before she got the chance to rest; too little time to do it. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>